


Last Call

by telegraphical



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Flash Fiction, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telegraphical/pseuds/telegraphical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have ten minutes. Make them count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little niblet of a piece. I was trying to write something fluffy but this came out instead. Enjoy!

\--10 minutes remain--

A scratchy voice sounds over the PA system. “Last boarding call. This train departs in ten minutes. Ten minutes until departure. Thank you.” You know you don’t have much time, but you have no idea if he’s already boarded, and if he has, which compartment he’s in. The train station is crowded with stern men and women in suits, students, and harried looking people with duffle bags and handfuls of papers and snacks. You knew that this would likely happen. Your stop and his connection were so close together; you fully expected his connection to be gone by the time you got there. But now, with the train still resting and knowing that he has to be here, you have to give it your best shot. You pull out your phone and text rapidly, eyes scanning the platform.

 

“Where ru?? I c ur train.”

 

\--9 minutes remain--

You clutch your phone tightly in your hand, weaving through the crowd. You hope he’ll text you back but you don’t count on it. The platform is tightly packed and it’s difficult to see. There are some people still rushing to catch the train, shoving past you with arms tightly clutching their bags. You’re sure that after this you’ll have some nice bruises on your shoulders. You breathe a sigh of relief as you finally make it to the edge.

 

\--8 minutes remain--

You start near the front carriage, racing down the side of the platform. The first couple you don’t bother to look into, but the next few you do, pressing your face to the glass just long enough to determine that he isn’t there. Family, family, bunch of old dudes. You squint. He could be across the aisle, it’s true, but you don’t want to think about that, because that means you’ll have no chance of seeing him.

 

\--7 minutes remain--

You waste a moment staring into one of the windows. You swore for a second the dark shape sitting across the aisle had Souji’s hair, but they move and you see their face is completely the wrong shape and they’re wearing a crumpled suit that Souji wouldn’t be caught dead in. An elderly woman settles into the window seat and shoots you a questioning look. You leave, scanning the other windows.

 

\--6 minutes remain--

Family, business dudes, old dude, lady with children, group of preteens. You skim past all of them. You try not to get your hopes up, but your heart is beating hard in your chest and you think maybe, _maybe._

 

\--5 minutes remain--

“5 minutes to departure. Doors are now closing. Doors are now closing. Thank you.”

 

You pick up your pace. You could still catch a glimpse of him. Maybe, maybe. You flip your phone open, just to check. No texts.

 

_C’mon man._

 

\-- 4 minutes remain--

You don’t want to admit it, but it’s getting difficult to squint through the windows because your vision is blurring. There must be something in your eye. Through the glass, the dark shapes of people mix into one indiscernible mess of light and shadow.

 

_“Hey, we connect in the same city.”_

_“Oh? Oh, we do. Mmmm, but it’s only for 20 minutes and my train arrives after yours does. I don’t think….”_

_“C’mon partner, let me dream a little. Maybe we’ll see each other before you depart?”_

_“Well…we can try…”_

_“Hey Souji…”_

_“Yosuke?”_

 

\--3 minutes remain--

The train has never looked longer. You’re only halfway through and there isn’t enough time. You know that. You might have even passed him already. You scrub your eyes. Man, it must be dusty or something. Pollution, maybe. You haven’t been to an honest to god city in a while.

 

_“…well, it’s just…I haven’t seen you in a while. Any chance you can make it down to Inaba this semester?”_

_Souji sighed. “I…well, I might during Golden week, but I’m not sure. I can’t make any promises. Will you be there?”_

_“Yeah, Chie and Yukiko wanted to go to the beach again, so I was gonna make my way down. Kanji and Naoto will be there too. I think Rise was going to try and get some time off as well, and you know Teddie will be there too.”_

_“…I’ll try. I really want to, but I can’t make any promises.”_

 

\--2 minutes remain--

The platform around you has become oddly clear. Or perhaps not oddly; the train is about to depart. The doors are shut. No one pushes past you anymore. You don’t look into the windows. You slip your phone back into your pocket, the soft fabric rubbing against the indentations you left in your hand from clutching it too hard.

 

_“That’s okay.”_

 

\--1 minute remains--

The train fires up and you slow to a stop. You hear the warning over the PA system to stand back from the edge, but you don’t think you’re close enough to warrant it. The train moves forward, smooth on the rails. You could look in the windows as it goes but you don’t. Instead, you look at your reflection, broken by the gaps of sunlight as the carriages pass you by.

 

_“I understand.”_


End file.
